gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 9
Archived ftw 10:31, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Image arrh., my pc is going so slow today, how can i add a license to an image after it has being uploaded? (talk) 19:06, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Trivia facts What is the meaning of "relevance" for you? Is there any fact in any article that you actually think it's relevant? Well, it's so normal to throw a snowball in the windshield of a car and the glass cracks and even break, isn't it? It happens to me everyday. (talk) 15:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh well, you can say your opinion, can I say mine?? Glitches - "Oh there's a glitch to go to North Yankton" This is good and it should be added, if high-skilled users don't add it, then low-skilled users do. "Oh I can get the Railgun before minor turbulence" Relevant enough, because every returning player wants the Railgun and they found out a easy way to obtain it, therefore it's relevant enough. Coincidences - "The Rat-Loader has a automatic transmission but it still has a clutch pedal" Yes, this is relevant, why? Because it's so normal and realistc to press the clutch when driving an automatic car, isn't it? "The Thunder-Rodd has no steering wheel" Well, it's a futuristic car, I mean, like the google car? Conclusions - The number of gold bricks in The Big Score is 672, because one brick equals to 300K, and 300K x 672 is 201M. That's all I have to say. (talk) 16:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) "All i've fucking got is sarcasm" - Michael De Santa I don't wanna sound disrespectful, but that's my personality, I don't use it in a offensive tone, sorry if you got that wrong. (talk) 16:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC) BTW I have created a sandbox with my best contributions. (talk) 16:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC) The personal pictures need licensing too?? I'll do it, however, they'll be only used in my personal page, also, the Titan, I got the picture from gtaforums.com, I had permission to use it, so I added the license "copyrighted, but permitted by the autor". (talk) 16:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, i'll change the license now, thanks for the heads up (talk) 16:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) That's my personality, TBH I don't agree with some things you do but I keep my respect, I just don't respect peole that insults me, also, after learning the image policy, I worry about them as much as CJ Jr. do. (talk) 16:52, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Editing User's Userpages Hey RainingPain. I noticed you edited on Monkeypolice's page saying he did not copyright his photos. Just letting you know that REGARDLESS of whether a user makes a mistake like that on his user page, you are never allowed to edit someone's user page without their permission. No one can edit your user page so don't edit someone elses. I'm not putting you in trouble, just letting you know. ( ) 19:51, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If it's in good faith it's okay. Also, Wikia may have said so but if one had to edit a bureaucrat's or admins page, they may get in trouble for it. ( ) 20:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If you mean Monkeypolice as the troll, I'd suggest you not call him that. Don't call users names because you don't agree with them. Sean and Johnpaul are excused from that because they are vandals. But try to avoid calling users names.Also, y'all always used to get along. What happened? ( ) 21:33, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I don't think Monkeypolice was trolling. He didn't know he was wrong. I used to behave like that when The Tom and I just met, and Tom never called me a troll. A troll is someone who causes trouble regardless of what. For example, a troll will be a vandal or someone who makes fun of someone just for fun. Also, Monkeypolice isn't really against you but honestly you can be harsh in some areas too towards users. Some users aren't easy to deal with, but don't treat them with disrespect. We all need to change and I'll stop Ilan if he does warn you about your behavior. ( ) 21:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree cause some users uploaded some unnecessary pics like those that DAWNYACULLUM uploaded. ( ) 21:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 "Trolling" is a harsh word to call someone. A troll is someone who deliberately does something bad in order to annoy someone for his/her own entertainment. Monkeypolice is not trolling. He is kind of misbehaving but in a non harmful way. The use of an emoticon at the end makes this post look more like he's just joking rather than purposely trying to go against staff. I have nothing against you, but some people are annoyed with you and I can see where they are coming from. You're doing a great job as a patroller, but you're sometimes a bit too harsh towards people - regardless of who it is, whether it's a random editor, staff member or a complete idiot like Xpanetaa or Sean.snh, you should show respect to people because calling someone names is something a patroller shouldn't do. Remember this? Or this & this? I have no problems with you, the way you edit, the way you do your job, etc., but your behaviour is not always a good example of how a patroller should behave like. I remember how you, Andre and Monkeypolice used to be good friends and now both of them have removed you from the "Allies" and "Favorite Wiki Editors" list - I guess that does say that something bad has happened. I (and probably others) feel like you should take a bit calmer attitude when dealing with people, regardless of how they behave. They may annoy you to insane levels, they may be complete vandals/trolls/spammers, but responding to them with hate will not give good opinions about you. You're here to keep peace, not cause more trouble. Just my two cents about that 22:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey! Hey there, and merry christmas! I'm back so what is it you need? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:16, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well, you'll have to ask The Tom about this because for 1, I haven't been here since late September so I'm still getting used to this new wiki set-out, and two, he's the head bureaucrat and I'm just an admin so he is the one that makes decisions like that. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll be staying around. I only wasn't here because of my laptop being broken. Also, I'll take a look at that thing to do with Rhem now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:26, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Suprise! Just come to say....Merry Christmas! (talk) 10:10, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Deleting Things RainingPain, I would appreciate it that when you delete piece's of trivia or other thingts on the page that you give an actual reason as opposed to leaving no reason to delete the pieces of trivia. You recently made edits to the Roman Bellic page that didn't just delete my pieces of trivia, but others as well, for no good reason. These specific pieces of trivia were put there so people that want to find out something about Roman Bellic wouldn't have to look through the several paragraphs of info on him and instead would just have to look at the trivia section and learn anything like that without taking up a lot of time. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:01, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I never said that I agreed with The Tom on that one, but I'm still going to admit that he had a point when it came to skimming the pages. The deutregonist page is a average size page for an average size subject. If a person would want to find out a piece of information quickly, it would take them a while but the info could be found in about 3 minutes of skimming through the page. In something like the Roman Bellic page,a piece of information like the one I put down, that Roman has in some shape or form been in every HD Universe game, is simplified in a way as it names where in each game he was referenced. If that's done then you don't have to skim through the page for 5-8 minutes to find out the info that you could find in 1-2 minutes in the trivia page. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:53, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Report user Don't you think it is annoying already? Why don't you ask The Tom or Ilan to ban infinitely this user 75988? (or whatever his user name is) He doesn't stop doing this irrelevant edits! I even suspect that he is a sockpuppet of XPanettaa (talk) 15:52, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Meters It looks possible but I need to see some proof before I block him. Tom Talk 00:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Idea I'd be more inclined to try and increase patroller rights than have a separate position. I'm happy for more users to apply for the position of patroller (with increased rights), but a separate position seems unnecessary. Tom Talk 00:10, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think you understand what I'm saying; I'm recommending just increasing the rights of patrollers to rename and delete images if possible. So the usergroup will just be patrollers. This would need community discussion, but we may need to check if this is possible with Wikia first. Tom Talk 09:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I see what you mean now. It looks as though this is possible, so now we need a community discussion. Tom Talk 10:09, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wow Heh, yeah, I know I could have made the request much earlier, but it just wasn't a priority for me to be a patroller. But since I had been asked to apply and there is at least an available spot, I thought "why not?". Besides, I agree that patrollers should be able to delete images and I'd like to help cleaning that mess if possible. And thanks for your vote, I appreciate it. I will contact the staff and some users about my request soon. DocVinewood (talk) 13:55, December 28, 2014 (UTC) User This user could possibly be a Pastor Richards sockpuppet. He's undone a Pastor edit you reverted and his Beta Vehicles edits are following a similar pattern. Might be worth keeping an eye on him. SJWalker (talk) 00:45, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Videos How do i add videos, because when i select the video i want to add when adding media, it doesnt appear on my user page (where i want it), is there another way, or does it just take a while for the video to appear? (talk) 19:26, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Just a heads up, if you're not going to be active for a while, remember that being inactive for 3 months plus (being the newest Patroller) could lose you your rights. Popping every week or so should mean it won't be a problem. Leo68 (talk) 16:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year!!! (talk) 12:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) WCTR why do you keep deleting my post in the wctr page? its true what i posted i double checked Re:Images Licensing/Naming Hey, RainingPain! Could you please explain what is the problem with my images? Is it about the license or the name of the pictures? Maybe I can fix it up in the next pics. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok, then. I'll do it on my images from now on. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:34, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Dogs Hey RainingPain long time. I see that you were editing the dog and cat pages for gta 5 i just thought if we could add the breed of the dogs and maybe cats in so that we know what they are and it states that there are 15 breeds of dogs in gta 5 which i believe is not the case so could you please check that out .Thank youShadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 10:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) What? Rain, what is wrong with you? I uploaded those pictures to my sandbox, because i'm currently having problems with my internet, there's a storm in the county and I'm adding the licenses right now before adding the pictures on the Dogs article, so, why exactly did you give me a warning huh? Sandbox were made to upload a picture before adding it to an article, give me a break Rain -.- (talk) 18:10, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : Look man, I never had anything against you, but please, before giving these warnings about image licensing, look where the picture was uploaded, if it was in a sandbox, then just ignore it, WildBrick and Smurfynz usually do that before adding it to an article, remember that i'm doing my best to follow the wiki policies. (talk) 18:16, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :: I had ''Internet Issues ''at that moment, remember that I live in Brazil, I tried to upload the picture with a license several times and it didn't work, don't do this again if the image is uploaded on my sandbox. (talk) 18:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:48, January 4, 2015 (UTC) When does GTA V for PC comeout? When does it come out? Djmex9205 (talk) 21:48, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Djmex9205 About Lil'Probe'Inn There IS a crashed glendale that is damaged. Also, it's in any color except Big Smoke's car. Is that enough proof? ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 23:24, January 5, 2015 (UTC) User What's to be done about Puiterken? He did another alias edit on the Kyle Chavis page earlier which you undid, and he did a couple of others in the last few days. I've warned him about it, Smurf has, you have and The Tom's blocked him for it and it seems he hasn't listened to any of us. I messaged Tom a few minutes ago but I can't imagine there's much he can recommend to me about it. Would you be able to have a word with him please? Thanks Rain. SJWalker (talk) 23:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Puiterken Thanks Rain. If the message you left doesn't deter him then nothing will. I don't think he's a sockpuppet because he's not re-adding info that others have, it's just that his edits give us all another unnecessary job. He's been warned about it by three of us and blocked for it yet he doesn't seem to have taken it on board. SJWalker (talk) 14:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, just so I know you'd be voting completely against me anyway... (talk) 18:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Behavior Look here, no matter wether this is a false info or not, he thought you started the idea and I tell you what, Sandboxes are completely personal 'and you should ''ask the users ''if you can edit their Userpages/Sandboxes before doing this, couldn't you just say "Hey Monk, there's something wrong with your Trivia opinion, it was stated here years ago", think about that first, please... (talk) 21:37, January 6, 2015 (UTC) What part of "''I will allow comments in this part for suggestions or ideas, but i will not accept changes or removals of content on this page" ''You don't understand? He didn't offend you to start off, he thought you had the idea (in a good way) and you ignored the message above, so, how hard is to tell him that it wasn't your idea uh? (talk) 21:42, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ''"''Maybe you forgot that if you want to be a Patroller you should be showing an exemplar behavior, and right now it clearly isn't"'' Excuse me??? ''First off, I respect everyone in this wiki, even vandals like Sean or XPanettaa, second, I didn't disrespect you in any moment, third, why don't ''you show respect to other users too? Fourth, Monk didn't insult you or made any false statement, he thought you had the idea that and he found it a good one, fifth, you are going too far, you're editing other user's personal articles without their permission, which is considered vandalism, it doesn't suits me well, it suits every Wikia well, and you my friend, edited his Sandbox, why don't you think about that before calling me a vandal or disrespectful user just because I am doing what wiki says? (talk) 21:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) The more you send messages to me, the rudier you are! I didn't disrespect you at any point, saying that you are saying "no" to me is not disrespecting, and also, I have never seen a patroller editing users' personal page, and I will still tell you that you show no respect to other users, Monk and I used to be your friends, but you started being disrespectful and selfish after you became a patroller, also, if my behavior is so bad, why don't Smashbro8, Leon Davis, SJWalker, Smurfynz, Monkeypolice188 and WildBrick142 complain about it? Don't you remember that you called Monk a troll? Honestly, you are like "if he disagree with me then he's a vandal", because I never saw you accepting someone disagreeing with you, why? I never had problems with staff members, I had problems with Sean, Su35s, but you? I have never expected you to come to this point, you used to be my friend in the wiki, I don't believe how you changed and turned into this person you are today... (talk) 22:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Just a Few Hey man. To put it short and simple, YOU are the problem, not Andre or Monkeypolice. Your attitude has changed into something so disrespectful and unkind it's shameful. You treat every user you don't like like a retarded idiot then want to be praised. You edited Monkeypolice's userpage, knowing good enough that Wikia said no one should edit another user's page without permission, and then expect Monkeypolice to bow down to and respect you for that? You don't want anybody editing your user page right? Plus you warned Andre about images in his sandbox. First off, any image on a user page or user's sandbox doesn't have to follow the image policy. In both cases you are wrong and I'm not gonna let you go off on Andre or Monkeypolice. You never respected XPanettaa or Sean either so how bout you sit down and shut up about it?! Unless you wanna let this case go to Tom and see who needs to leave first.... ( ) 00:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sigs for me The only thing I can come up for a sig are the Sultan and Coquette from my userpage. Hope that it'll help. '''"Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 01:49, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your request I have removed your patroller rights as requested. It will be sad to see you go. Messi1983 (talk) 14:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Just came to say... Im sorry for been a bit awkward and rude later last year, i just want to say, i hope we can all be friends, i know it can be tough a times. The stuff i say about you isnt a judgement, its true, but the way i view you tends to be a lie, so im sorry for causing such a stir up on the wiki recently :) (talk) 15:53, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Adieu Mon Ami. As I mentioned to Leo (I know you will have read it) I had noticed the attitude shift. Sorry to see you go, but bon chance in whatever you decide to do now. Hopefully Rockstar will release something to entice you back to the world of GTA one day. smurfy (coms) 22:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeh... I still love lots of things in the series, but eh... Time to move on with my life. I have lots of things on my mind and in my life right now. So, cheers, lad! Ride hard and I'll see you someday again! -- iLan (XD • )